Poly(vinyl fluoride) (PVF) is a commercially useful polymer, widely used because of its durability and its resistance to degradation on exposure to weather. It is, however, quite stiff, and better conformability (i.e., lower modulus) would be desirable. Attempts to obtain this on a commercial scale by copolymerizing PVF with other monomers, or by blending PVF with other polymers, have been, for the most part, unsuccessful.
It has now been found that the catenated networks of PVF and other polymers in the dispersions of the invention give a more satisfactory modulus without sacrificing other desirable properties, and, in addition, give improved clarity in ultraviolet stabilized films and enhanced mar resistance.